I'm Not Done With You Yet
by BunchaGayStuff
Summary: This is an extremely explicit fanfic that starts with Hisoka forcing himself onto Gon and then blackmailing Gon into continuing. It's a story of lust (if you can call it that) and love. For the sake of killugon, Gon and Killua are both age 17. And there may be some Illumi x Hisoka in this mix. Gon/Hisoka, Hisogon, Killua/Gon, Killugon, Illumi/Hisoka (i don't know this ship name)
1. Chapter 1

This fanfiction contains characters from Hunter x Hunter (2011). I do not own these characters. They are the property of Yoshihiro Togashi and not mine. The first scene includes direct quotes and happenings from episodes 35 and 36 of Hunter x Hunter (2011) as they are flashbacks.

WARNING: This contains rape, yaoi, Rape/Non-Con, lemon, and violence (Hisoka likes killing); do not read this if you're not prepared for that.

Again, I have bumped Killua and Gon's ages both up to 17, but will be referring to them with words such as "boy" and "teen." Hisoka is a pedofile, but as for Gon and Killua...they should hit puberty before they're into that kind of thing :P

Also, feel free to comment any thoughts or opinions you have on this; I would love some constructive criticism. Or compliments, those are nice too :P

But like, if something is confusing, I'd like to know. Thanks!


	2. 2) The Aftermath of the Fight

_"I can't escape. What should I do?"_ he thought to himself as Hisoka spoke "Okay, that's enough talk. Let us prepare for battle. _Resume._ " As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Gon jumped up towards him, prepared to do whatever it took to damage Hisoka. " _If I can't escape him, I'll go to him!"_ Gon wasn't sure what exactly the expression on Hisoka's face was, but he didn't care. All that mattered was doing as much damage as he possibly could. He knew that he had no chance of beating the magician, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try. His fist connected with Hisoka's face and Gon proceeded to repeatedly jab the man as hard and as quickly as he possibly could. He didn't know why Hisoka had suddenly stopped moving and was letting him make contact, but Gon wasn't about to waste the opportunity he had been given. He was concentrating on his next move, feeling the rush of the fight and he just barely heard Hisoka make the strangest noise he had ever heard. It sounded...happy? Gon ignored the noise, grabbed Hisoka's hair with one hand, and proceeded to kick Hisoka in the face. A few seconds later, Hisoka drew Gon back in again for a punch across the face and dominated the rest of the fight. 

Gon sighed, mentally replaying the events from the arena as he walked around the town. He felt dissatisfied; he felt as though he hadn't done enough in his fight. He could still clearly recall what Hisoka had said to him when he finished. _"You've made incredible progress. But you lack experience. About ten more fights and you should stand a better chance. If we're in Heaven's Arena at least. I will not fight you here again. Next time, we'll fight in the real world, without any rules to restrain us."_

 _" Gon, Gon! Good, you're so good. Those eyes. That look. That spirit. Ooooooohhh. I can't wait to break you. But not yet. More...Until I can no longer bear to ruin you. Once you've matured... Until you've reached soaring new heights. I must wait."_ Hisoka sighed ecstatically as he mentally replayed the fight that had occurred mere hours ago. Gon was so good, Gon had so much raw potential, and Hisoka shivered at the thought of how Gon would be once he matured. _Ahhhhhhhh_ Hisoka groaned as he envisioned those resolute brown eyes, sparked with the desire to do whatever it took to land any kind of attack on Hisoka. _I need to find a way to calm down,_ he thought to himself as he realized how much that fight had excited him. He wanted to see blood...Hisoka walked out of the tower, letting his bloodlust aura stretch around him, causing new contestants to tremble from his power. He wandered on the outskirts of town looking for any person anywhere that he could slash. Who knew, maybe he would get lucky and find someone strong. Hisoka wondered for about an hour looking for anyone that could have any chance of possibly sating his desires, when he saw _him_ also wondering around. Hisoka groaned; there was no way he could wait now. Although...his desires had shifted from wanting to see blood to wanting to see something else...

Gon kicked a can out of frustration; why did the referee count that block? He had missed his opportunity injure Hisoka. The can hit a brick wall and Gon looked up, realizing he was in some sort of alley. He had barely been paying attention to where he was going and now he had no idea as to his location. He sighed, feeling like an idiot for getting lost. It would only take a few minutes before he would be able to sniff out the correct path though. All of a sudden, Gon felt a chill creep down his spine. He thought...he thought that maybe, just maybe, there was a hint of bloodlust in the air. He looked around nervously; what was this feeling? He looked to his left, to his right, and then backed up a little.

"Looking for something ?" a silky voice asked and Gon jumped from surprise. Hisoka was crouched next to him on his left, holding his hand to his face in a thoughtful position. Gon automatically swung his foot out for a kick, but the Hisoka wasn't there anymore. "Maybe I can help ," Hisoka said from his right, crouched down in the same position. Gon jumped again, but didn't attack. He wanted to stay as focused on Hisoka as possible. "Ah, those eyes... " Hisoka groaned, suddenly right in front of Gon's face. "You poor thing...you have no idea what's going to happen, do you ?" Gon jumped backwards, not sure what was going on. "I thought you weren't going to fight me here again." Hisoka smiled and let out a malicious giggle. "But Gon, I'm not done with you yet ." Hisoka punched Gon in the face, relishing the feeling of the skin on skin contact.

Gon staggered back, annoyed with himself for not blocking that punch. He ran up to kick Hisoka in the face, but the magician easily dodged, and knocked him to the ground. Not to be deterred, Gon got up again and went for another kick from the other leg. Hisoka grabbed him by the throat and grinned. Gon struggled, kicking his legs as he tried to undo Hisoka's hands from his throat. "I like that look ," the magician muttered, before shoving Gon against the brick wall. "Ah!" Gon let out a small yelp. Hisoka's eyes widened "Ahhh, I love that sound ,"Hisoka said, grinning as he watched Gon struggle. Hisoka let go of Gon's throat, only to grab him by his wrists and slam him against the wall again, hoping for another yelp from Gon. Gon did not disappoint. "Ah!" he yelped again, as the back of his head of the wall. Hisoka let go of his wrists and smiled. Strangely enough, Gon did not fall. He looked at his hand in confusion. Hisoka smiled, appreciating the confused look on Gon's face. "Gon... " the magician whispered, letting the word flow over his lips. "Use Gyo ." Gon's eyes widened as he thought of their fight and what those words meant. He concentrated and saw that the sticky aura was also around the wrists of both of his hands. _When did he even do that?_ Gon thought to himself, mentally kicking himself for not using Gyo earlier.

Hisoka bent his face down until he was looking Gon in the eyes and echoed the thought he had given him during the fight. "Even if you had used Gyo earlier, what would you have been able to do about it ?" he breathed in his silky voice. Gon stared back defiantly, unable to answer the question. Hisoka took one of his fingers and ran it down the length of Gon's arm and back up again. Gon shivered; the close contact with this man was both terrifying and exhilarating. Hisoka repeated the motion on Gon's other arm and smiled. "I have a feeling that this will be very very fun ." Gon glared at him. " _What_ will be very very fun? How am I supposed to fight you when I'm pinned down by your aura?" Hisoka let out another malicious giggle.

"This is a different kind of fight from the one in the arena. This time, you'll be fighting your own body ."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Brown eyes angrily stared at Hisoka, completely unsure of what was going on.

Hisoka's fingers traveled up the teen's arm, up his neck, and rested under his chin. Hisoka brought his face even closer to Gon's.

"Then tell me this...what are you trembling from? Fear or excitement? You see... " Hisoka let his fingers run down and back up Gon's arm, "You got me all excited during that fight. I was looking for a way to calm down, but then I saw you again. So I decided that I wasn't done with you yet ." By the time he finished, his voice was barely above a whisper.


	3. 3) Against The Wall

Hisoka bent down and inhaled Gon's scent. "Mmmmmm, your scent is so wild ," he muttered as Gon felt his body tremble. He wasn't sure what the magician was doing to him, but his body was starting to feel strange. Hisoka brought his face down to Gon' neck and his tongue just barely touched it, causing Gon to gasp. _What is happening to me?_ What was the hint of saliva on is neck doing to his body? Gon closed his eyes, not wanting to be in this situation anymore. He wished for nothing but to be back in his room, away from this situation where he couldn't control his own body. He felt claws on his abdomen and opened his eyes in shock as Hisoka ripped off his shirt. "What...why?" Gon stammered, his startled eyes both angry and confused. Hisoka chuckled "Better keep your eyes open, or you'll miss all the fun parts. You won't be needing your shirt anymore anyway ." He took a finger and, starting at Gon's bellybutton, slowly eased it all the way up to his chest and Gon felt his body begin to shiver again. "You're already starting to get turned on, aren't you ?" Hisoka's voice drifted across the air as he grinned at Gon "What are you doing to me?" Gon asked angrily.

Gon yanked at his wrists, wanting to be free from this dreadful nightmare. Hisoka grinned again "What am I doing to you? Trying to get you excited of course. It appears to me that I am succeeding ." Hisoka ran both hands up and down Gon's sides. "How does this feel ?" he whispered, bringing is face towards Gon, letting his breath brush against his ear, and then his neck. Gon's body trembled with...anticipation? Fear? Of what? He kicked wildly at the magician, barely managing to connect one that didn't even cause Hisoka to flinch. "Soon, you won't be able to do that ." Hisoka whispered, his breath tickling Gon's neck. "And it won't be because of my Bungee Gum ," he said threateningly. He brought his face down even closer to Gon's neck and gave it a light kiss. He wrapped one arm around Gon's back and dug in with his claws as his gave a small bite into Gon's neck. It felt so...odd. But in a good way? What was going on?Gon gave the smallest groan, his senses going into overdrive. "W-what are you doing, no, stop" he said softly, too ensnared by the feelings to give a steady voice to his concerns. "But Gon...you like this, don't you ?"

Hisoka grabbed Gon's hair and gently tugged, letting the fingers from his other hand trickle down to Gon's abdomen. "Mmmm, no," Gon let out another little groan. "Your body is telling me yes ." Hisoka's voice flowed over Gon and caused him to tremble again. Gon closed his eyes again; his body was betraying him and he didn't want to look at it. "Now now Gon...if you do that, you'll miss all of the best parts... " Gon stubbornly kept his eyes closed; he was going to defy Hisoka the best he could from his position. " _What are you doing?!"_ Gon exclaimed as his shorts were ripped off of his body and thrown towards his shredded shirt. He felt so exposed. "I told you, you'll miss all of the best parts if you keep closing your eyes ," Hisoka's lilting voice told Gon. Gon looked up at him, fierce anger in his eyes, "Why are you doing this?" he demanded. "Ahhhh, the look on your face. It's so...exhilarating ," the magician breathed. "I'm so glad I ran into you today. Hopefully I won't destroy you yet; that would be such a waste ." Gon scowled "Let me go!" he yelled.

Hisoka grabbed Gon by the throat again and shoved him against the wall, trying to get that beautiful yelp again."I won't be letting you go yet ," Hisoka replied. "I don't understand what you're doing or why you're doin-ah ahhh!" Gon was interrupted by the magician roughly biting his neck and rubbing his hands up and down his body. "Oooooh, it seems you were a little too distracted to finish your sentence. You don't understand what ?" Hisoka asked, grinning maniacally. "S-stop" Gon uttered weakly, unable to deny the effect that was being had on him. "I'm not going to stop ," Hisoka uttered in a menacing tone. Gon was afraid, but there was a small piece of Gon that wanted to know what was going to happen next, that wanted to just _understand_.

Hisoka moved his hand further down Gon's abdomen "You never did tell me how it felt ," Hisoka whispered, letting his finger trail back up Gon's chest and resting just under his chin. "Do you like it when I do this ?" he asked, moving Gon's face and bringing it closer to his. He pulled Gon's hair again, releasing another small moan from the boy. "How about this ?" Gon's breathing began to quicken, just a little bit, "No, no I don't." Hisoka grabbed the hair more forcefully, "It looks like I'll have to do more to you before I can get the truth ," Hisoka's hand started crawling down his chest, down his abdomen, down one of his legs. Gon's leg jerked in response "What are you doing there?" he asked, his voice unsteady. "Oh, you'll find out ." The magician brought another hand down to the opposite leg and started to just lightly trace around both of them. "Eventually, I'll have you begging for my touch ."


	4. 4) Gon Is Confused

_Hisoka moved his hand further down Gon's abdomen "You never did tell me how it felt ," Hisoka whispered, letting his finger trail back up Gon's chest and resting just under his chin. "Do you like it when I do this ?" he asked, moving Gon's face and bringing it closer to his. He pulled Gon's hair again, releasing another small moan from the boy. "How about this ?" Gon's breathing began to quicken, just a little bit, "No, no I don't." Hisoka grabbed the hair more forcefully, "It looks like I'll have to do more to you before I can get the truth ," Hisoka's hand started crawling down his chest, down his abdomen, down one of his legs. Gon's leg jerked in response "What are you doing there?" he asked, his voice unsteady. "Oh, you'll find out ." The magician brought another hand down to the opposite leg and started to just lightly trace around both of them. "Eventually, I'll have you begging for my touch ."_

The magician continued to rub the insides of Gon's thighs and started to go at a painstakingly slow rate. Gon trembled with anticipation, no fear. He was afraid. He didn't want this, he didn't want this, he didn't want this.

Hisoka smirked, watching the boy's internal war. He knew that it would take a while to get the boy to even realize he wanted more of this, but teasing him was fun. "Ahhhhhh, your struggles are delightful ," the magician moaned, watching the boy grow even more confused. Hisoka could see that his own sounds of pleasure were also a turn on for the boy. "Gon, you never told me how you feel right now ," he whispered into his ear, before gently licking the tip of his ear. Both thighs and his ear; Gon never stood a chance. Gon shuddered and Hisoka laughed "Your body is already telling me the answer ."

Why did his body keep doing this? Why was he starting to find himself wondering where the magician would touch him next? What kind of sick joke were his nerves playing on him? Hisoka moved his head so that he was breathing on Gon's neck and Gon trembled, unable to stop himself. He could feel Hisoka's hands going closer and closer to his...no, not there. He wouldn't go there, would he? No, of course not. Hisoka kissed the other side of his neck and Gon gasped, letting out the smallest noise as he did. "Ohhh, I see someone _really_ likes it here , "The magician's breath was now tickling Gon's oversensitive neck. _Crap_ , Gon thought to himself as he realized that his underwear was getting damp. He had touched himself before, but it had never felt quite like this. Gon didn't know why his body was betraying him like this.

Hisoka's hands moved even closer, even closer, even closerrr, but they were so slow. They were within a millimeter of his member and Gon cried out "No! Nooo! Don't touch me there!" to which Hisoka's eyes rolled back in pleasure "Ahhh Gon, cry out some moreee ," and his right hand gently clasped over the bulge in Gon's underwear. "Eaahhh!" Gon cried, unable to hold back a squeal. It felt so freaking good; he wanted more. He wanted his underwear to get ripped off and discarded it with the rest of his clothing. He wanted to feel more. Hisoka hooked his thumbs into the top of Gon's underwear " _Hisoka._ "

Saying his name woke Gon up from his lustful cravings. He wanted more, but not like this. Not with Hisoka. Not in this alleyway. _Not this way._ "Let me go," he whispered.

Gon groaned out Hisoka's name and Hisoka felt his erection growing. He hadn't realized how good it would feel to hear his name like that. He could hear that the boy had almost given himself in to the feelings. Now all he had to do was get Gon to give himself to Hisoka. Hisoka moved so that he slowly, slowly began to pull down Gon's underwear, watching with glee as the boy trembled, trying to decide if he wanted Hisoka to continue or not. "Let me go," Gon whispered. Hisoka mentally chided himself; of course it wouldn't be that easy.

 _Why is he going so slowly?_ Gon wanted Hisoka to either hurry up and get it over with and leave or just stop and leave. He didn't want Hisoka to know he wanted more, but oh he wanted it. These feelings; he had never felt them before and he needed to know what exactly was happening to his body. But Hisoka? He didn't want Hisoka, he didn't want Hisoka, _he didn't want Hisoka._ He watched Hisoka's face and his legs shook; Hisoka was clearly experiencing pleasure at the moment and Gon found himself even more aroused by this. "Mmmmm " the red-haired man said, inhaling Gon's scent again. "Hey Gon...would you like me to take these off ?" he whispered into his ear, slowly moving his underwear even further down. "You only have to say yes and I'll show you pleasures of the flesh that you've never even dreamed of." He leaned in, sucked a little on Gon's neck and the teen moaned in response. It felt so...crazy. Why would that feel good? Why did Gon want to feel more of that? If he didn't tell the magician he wanted more, he wouldn't get more. Gon didn't want to say he wanted more. The magician groaned "Ahhh Gon, your eyes are sooo exhilarating ."

Suddenly, hearing Hisoka say his name like that was the best thing that had ever happened to Gon. Gon let out a mumble of pleasure and the magician leaned down "What was that? Did you tell me to leave ?" he asked in a lilting voice. "G-go away!" Gon cried out and Hisoka smirked, knowing that he was winning. "Do you really want me to ?" he whispered. "G-go away" Gon stuttered out a second time. "Tell me not to stop ." Hisoka said as he slid Gon's underwear down Gon's legs. Gon swallowed nervously."I refuse."

Hisoka looked directly into Gon's eyes, "How painful do you want this to be for you? Do you want to have to explain the bruises and the..." Hisoka lowered his head to Gon's neck and kissed it again "...love marks ?" Hisoka asked. "Those _aren't_ love marks if they're from you," Gon retorted. "Mmmmm, but do you want to explain what happened to you? How you were too weak to do anything about it? You've already got a mark on your face from where I punched you. You could pass that off as something that happened during the fight though. But these marks? You can't hide them. Give yourself over to the sensations and tell me not to stop ?" Gon thought about how Killua would react and took a deep breath. The last thing he wanted was for Killua to try to hurt Hisoka, because he knew that Hisoka would kill Killua without a second thought. "D-don't stop," he stammered, his voice barely above a whisper. "No, Gon, I want to hear it. I want you to mean it ." Gon tried one more time "Don't stop," he said. His voice was still quiet, but it was louder than before. Hisoka was apparently satisfied with this, because he brought Gon's underwear down all the way around his ankles.

"Tell me how this feels, Gon ," Hisoka commanded.


	5. 5) Tell Me How This Feels

_Hisoka looked directly into Gon's eyes, "How painful do you want this to be for you? Do you want to have to explain the bruises and the..." Hisoka lowered his head to Gon's neck and kissed it again "...love marks ?" Hisoka asked. "Those aren't love marks if they're from you," Gon retorted. "Mmmmm, but do you want to explain what happened to you? How you were too weak to do anything about it? You've already got a mark on your face from where I punched you. You could pass that off as something that happened during the fight though. But these marks? You can't hide them. Wouldn't you rather give yourself over to the sensations and tell me not to stop ?" Gon thought about how Killua would react and took a deep breath. The last thing he wanted was for Killua to try to hurt Hisoka, because he knew that Hisoka would kill Killua without a second thought. "D-don't stop," he stammered, his voice barely above a whisper. "No, Gon, I want to hear it. I want you to mean it ." Gon tried one more time "Don't stop," he said. His voice was still quiet, but not as much as before. Hisoka was apparently satisfied with this, because he brought Gon's underwear down all the way around his ankles._

 _"Tell me how this feels, Gon ," Hisoka commanded._

Hisoka let his finger wander just barely around the head of Gon's dick and gave it a gentle flick. "Tell me ," he whispered, relishing the teen's small whimpers and timid little bucks into his hand. Hisoka had his finger just barely resting a breath away from Gon's dick and his hand pressed up against Gon's back. He could feel the anticipation from Gon and he didn't know if he could hold himself back long enough to get Gon to tell him that he liked it. "I don't...want to," Gon said, just barely managing to get the words out. Hisoka kissed Gon's neck. "Try to kick me now " he breathed. He moved his hand around Gon's member and started pantomiming jerking him off, just barely touching the dick.

He wanted it. He wanted it so badly. He wanted to have his neck kissed, maybe even bit. He wanted his dick to be stroked with knowledgeable hands, ones that clearly knew exactly what they were doing. But not this way! Not by Hisoka! Not in this dirty alley! Gon tried to kick at Hisoka, but found his legs would barely move. "Gon, that was pathetic. You can kick me, can't you? Aren't you angry ?" Gon glared at him and started speaking with hitched breathing "S-stop doing that" he took a breath "and maybe I can kick you." Hisoka gave another malicious giggle. "If you can't kick me, then tell me how this feels. If you don't tell me how this feels, I'm going to find Killua instead ," the magician said threateningly. "No, d-don't stop!" Gon cried out. "You know how to make me continue ," Hisoka smiled, waiting for the reply. "It feels...good," Gon admitted at last. Hisoka moaned "Oh yes, I've been waiting so long to hear you say that, ohhh ." Gon shivered as he felt his stomach curling up with anticipation, fear, and disgust with himself; he really did like the strange noises Hisoka made.

Hisoka proceeded to jack Gon off, relishing the delighted noises Gon was finally allowing himself to freely make. Hisoka twisted his hand in various ways, rubbing his other hand up and down Gon's back. Hisoka was interested to see how Gon would react to being given a blow job, but that was too much. For now, a simple hand job was enough to keep Gon coming back. Of course, he knew that Gon would come back more out of anger and a desire to save Killua than anything else, but getting those sounds out of Gon was good enough. Hisoka had waited this long; it wouldn't hurt him to wait a little more. "Ahhh, ahhh!" Gon's breathing became more labored and Hisoka knew that he was about to cum. Hisoka was tempted to stop right there and just leave the boy in a state of distress. In fact...Hisoka pinched the tip of Gon's dick and let out a crazy giggle "No, not yet ," he whispered. "I'm not done with you yet ." Gon looked confused, which made Hisoka even happier. "Meet me in the lobby of the tower at seven tomorrow and I'll finish the job. Refuse to meet me and I'll finish it with Killua ." Hisoka said and then left.

He just...left. Gon was so confused. Why did he feel strangely disappointed? There was so much buildup and then he just left. In fact, Gon could still hear the voice of Hisoka moaning and uttering words like "Gon, you're so good." Gon was so conflicted...he wanted to finish it for himself, but...all he could think about was the way Hisoka sounded. Did he really want to finish that way? With the thought of Hisoka's hands on his arms, crawling through his thighs, Hisoka's voice flowing over his body? No, no, he couldn't do that. _Ugh._ He thought the fight felt unfinished, but this. This was something else. And worse, Hisoka was threatening Killua! There was no way Gon could let Killua be hurt in such a way.


	6. 6) I Need It

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e4f4c45bf1471908ccd7d59793de2d9"~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3de7ebd8c27b051409a16a03ae0a8ce"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Little bit of an author's note here: This chapter is Hisoka tormenting a homeless guy and killing him. Since torture/killing evokes the same feelings within him as sexual contact, that's what's about to happen. That's all that happens here so some people might want to just skip this chapter. TBH, this felt really weird to write, but it's just what Hisoka would do so I gotta write it. Deal with it, bro./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ee2f46c8d44dfbdc12d1109433c2a0c"~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c8f7204c6aef797d9d31d28cd7980d5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He just...left. Gon was so confused. Why did he feel strangely disappointed? There was so much buildup and then he just left. In fact, Gon could still hear the voice of Hisoka moaning and uttering words like "Gon, you're so good." Gon was so conflicted...he wanted to finish it for himself, but...all he could think about was the way Hisoka sounded. Did he really want to finish that way? With the thought of Hisoka's hands on his arms, crawling through his thighs, Hisoka's voice flowing over his body? No, no, he couldn't do that. Ugh, he had thought the fight felt unfinished, but this. This was something else. And worse, Hisoka was threatening Killua! There was no way Gon could let Killua be hurt in such a way./em /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98ef34add36d80a914b83a07c9a0133f"-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63f5d266b182d8ac0edcf21465dad19f"Hisoka leaned against the wall, casually letting his aura spread out again. Gon had him all riled up, even more than before. It was fun to play with the boy, but he needed a true release. He needed to find someone to finish this with. That had been the most fun he'd had in a long time. It had taken some restraint for him to not rip into Gon's body, but this was even better. He would see Gon later and em style="box-sizing: border-box;"then/em he would make him beg. He was certain that Gon would show up tomorrow. Gon would probably try to pass it off as a different reason, but Hisoka knew the truth. Of course, no one had ever touched Gon in that kind of an inappropriate way before; the teen was way too focused on fighting and getting stronger. And of course, threatening Killua helped. Hisoka wouldn't touch Killua; he just wasn't as interested in him. But Gon wasn't the kind of boy to let that possibility occur. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="698ad56358664768968735b51e1ca652"Hisoka had seen that Gon wanted to learn how to control his body; Gon was curious, but Gon also wanted to be able to control his body. Gon wanted to be able to tell his body when to stop feeling. Gon saw this as another challenge. Hisoka smiled em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Gon, this isn't a challenge you can win, /emhe thought to himself. Gon's eyes were so determined...Hisoka started shaking as he walked away. He put a hand on his shoulder in an failed attempt to control himself. He started to laugh maniacally, eyes growing wider as he thought of all the possibilities. His breathing became slightly labored and he struggled to get a hold on himself. Listening, he could hear breathing about thirty meters to his left./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3955c2711de61b720b68c6bcca74e76"He sprinted over there and grinned maliciously at the smelly homeless man that had clearly been living in this section of the alleyway for quite some time. "Hello... " Hisoka smiled "kindly" at the man./p  
p class="fixed-ratio" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; position: relative; height: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px 0px 405px; text-align: center; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="8eb6de1df717c8e76828824bb900eef4" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b91f05af92d99b47dc46304f71be2e17" "Would you like some help? " The man recognized Hisoka from the arena, as the tournaments were usually publicly broadcast in popular areas. "No, stay away from me." Hisoka giggled and was unable to hold onto his "kind" expression "C'mon, let me help you...I can end your suffering. Tell me your name." The man glared at him "My name is Kunio and I'm not suffering." Hisoka threw a card and gouged a hole in the man's shoulder, delighted to hear the groan of Kunio's pain. "Are you sure about that?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9b14e5bed0e9c9b9a5ba1381469b213"Kunio clutched his arm and glared at Hisoka defiantly "I told you," he took a breath "I'm not suffering." Hisoka's eyes widened in joy; he loved when his prey attempted to defy him. "What about now?" Hisoka asked as he threw another card towards the other arm and left another gouge. "Your blood is beautiful" Hisoka whispered as he sauntered even closer to the man. "C'mon, let me see more of it... " Kunio started shaking, but his eyes were filled with anger "Get away from me!" he cried out, causing Hisoka to laugh even more. Hisoka started throwing the cards one after another until Kunio's body was littered with cards. Blood was dripping everywhere and Hisoka stood in front of his carcass, shaking and laughing maniacally. /p  
p class="fixed-ratio" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; position: relative; height: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px 0px 403.38px; text-align: center; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="d3bd8023e7449e30a5fd34a5d36425fe" /p 


	7. 7) Killua

_"Meet me in the lobby of the tower at seven tomorrow and I'll finish the job." Hisoka said and then left._

Gon grabbed his underwear from the pile of clothing, and tried to put it on, but...it was kinda gross now. He decided against it and put on his shorts without them. His shirt was pretty torn and he wasn't even going to try to put it on. He could probably go swimming...and that would explain everything. He wouldn't even have to lie about it; he could just say he went swimming and Killua wouldn't question anything. Plus, that way he could wash his underwear and "forget" to get his shirt from the side of the lake. Now, if only he could figure out a way to get to the lobby of the tower at seven _without_ telling Killua what he was doing...

Killua was laying on the bed, surrounded by candy wrappers when he heard the door open and noticed Gon entering the room, soaking wet and shirtless. Killua's eyes wandered down to Gon's abdomen before he forced himself to look Gon directly in the face. "You went swimming without me?" he asked, putting on a little pouty face. Gon put his hand behind his head and laughed "Sorry, sorry, it just happened haha." Killua laughed too; Gon's laugh was precious. He squinted "But where is your shirt?" Gon opened his mouth to speak and then paused "...umm." Killua laughed again "Baaaaaaaka! How do you just leave your shirt? I bet you left your underwear too hahaha" Gon opened his mouth again, and he blushed a little. "...umm." Killua ran down and patted Gon on the back "Seriously, you're such an idiot sometimes." Of course, that was one of the things that Killua liked about Gon. He could get so focused and become so absentminded. He was so straightforward, but he could also be quite cunning. Killua smiled and spoke "Hey, I'm gonna go help Zushi train tomorrow so he can pass Wing's test. Wanna come?"

"What time tomorrow?"

Killua's eyes blinked in surprise. "What time? Ummm, probably like six or seven I guess."

"I'll pass. Thanks though!"

KIllua cocked his head to the left in thought _What on earth could he want to do instead?_

Gon smiled as widely as he could "I'm gonna go take a shower, bye!" and he sprinted off to the shower.

Killua just looked at him, concerned. Gon was acting a little weird. Normally, he would give an immediate explanation. The fact that he didn't meant that he didn't want Killua to know. Which meant that Killua should respect Gon's privacy and not pry, but...what on earth could Gon want to keep hidden from him? _If he keeps acting this way, I'll worry about it. For now, I'll just go help Zushi._

Gon jumped into the bathroom, locked the door behind him, and took a deep breath. Whew, that was close. He had almost told Killua what he was doing. Lucky for him, Killua would be leaving to go help Zushi. And then Gon would be free to...what? To go meet Hisoka at seven? That's crazy, but...he had to protect Killua. Optimistically, this was his once chance to observe Hisoka and find any weaknesses. Hisoka was bound to let his guard down and there was no way Gon's body would react the same way. Now that he was prepared, he could easily defend against all that mess. Gon stripped and stepped into the shower. Killua was right about his underwear; he had thrown them away along with his shirt. He already knew that he wouldn't ever be able to comfortably wear those again. He sighed as he started washing himself, running soap over the same forearms that Hisoka had ran his fingers down. He couldn't figure out how his forearms were capable of being sensitive in that way.

Killua smiled as Gon came out of the bathroom; this time it was only his hair that was dripping wet. He loved the way that Gon's wet hair plastered against his forehead, rather than sticking up in that odd spiky way. Yes, love. Killua loved Gon and he definitely knew it. He had been with him long enough to know that nobody else mattered in comparison to Gon. Of course, he knew that Gon would probably never see him in that light. He knew he was a precious friend, but a lover? Gon probably wouldn't even think along those lines for a long time. Gon was pretty innocent and rarely even touched himself in any way; he was the least sex-driven person Killua knew.

"Gon..." Killua looked at him mischievously while getting a good hand on the pillow that was to his left. Gon looked up thoughtfully. "Wha-Hey!" he exclaimed as he got a mouthful of pillow. Laughing, he grabbed the pillow and threw it back to Killua. Prepared, Killua easily dodged the pillow, and Gon tackled him. Fighting for control, Killua flipped Gon over on his back, only to have Gon start to maliciously tickle him. Start, because it was only a matter of seconds for Killua to regain control and tickle him back. "I give, I give, I give!" Gon cried out and Killua relaxed his hold as they both caught their breath between bursts of laughter. Gon looked at Killua. "Either go to sleep or practice some Nen." Killua stuck his tongue out at Gon "You can't make me do anything." Gon groaned into his pillow and kicked his feet into the air. "Well, _I'm_ going to sleep!" he declared as he lied down on his pillow.

Mere minutes later, Gon was snoring and Killua sighed. One day, way in the future, probably never, he would flip Gon over onto his back, but it would be a different type of situation. Even if it never happened, Killua was completely content to have Gon as just a friend. As long as Gon never got into a relationship with anybody else, everything would be fine. Killua knew he wouldn't be able to contain his jealously and would end up killing the person. And that would definitely ruin his relationship with Gon. For now though, he was completely at ease.


End file.
